Kongouseki Pretty Cure!
is the ninth fan series by LeenaCandy replacing Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure. The theme is diamonds. Reference in KoPC Story *Kongouseki Pretty Cure! episodes Coming Soon Characters Pretty Cure *'Akahane Seki / Cure Rubellit / Cure Morganite / Cure Garnet / Cure Ruby / Cure Carnelian''' **Seki is first & lead member of the team. She loves to cheer the people and she is very bright. She is also good at sports and she loves to eat sweets. Her theme colors are pink and red and her powers are love and fire. *'Aokisora Anya / Cure Amazonite / Cure Topaz / Cure Tanzanite / Cure Sapphire / Cure Azurite' **Anya is second member of the team. She is very famous personality. She want to be a role model because of her stance. She loves to watch television, for swimming, and she loves to use gadgets. Her theme colors are blue and white and her powers are water and light. *'Kinijika Kira / Cure Citrine / Cure Jade / Cure Dioptase / Cure Peridot / Cure Emerald' **Kira is third member of the team. She is very cute and she loves caring animals especially the endangered animals. She is also love to planting flowers and trees to more beautiful. Her theme colors are yellow and green and her powers are time and nature. *'Tsukino Airi / Cure Amethyst / Cure Amber / Cure Opalite / Cure Clino / Cure Sunstone' **Airi is fourth member of the team. She is cold, behaved girl but she loves to eat sweets and she is very smiley. She loves to play some musical instruments and she loves to draw and create. Her theme colors are purple and orange and her powers are wind and music. *'Shirohowaito Okai / Cure Crystallius / Cure Onyx / Cure Quartz / Cure Hermanite / Cure Zircon' **Okai is final & last member of the team. She appears as an innocent, poor personality when she saved by the cures. Later, she was revealed as Cure Crystallius/Onyx/Quartz/Hermanite/Zircon. She is also good at studying & skills. She is very excellent at Math & Science. But she was created by Shineless and she is very hates to smile & sweet. Her theme colors are white and black and her powers are lightning & potions. Mascots *'Pika' **The cures' mascot *'Bling' **the cures' baby mascot Shineless *'Queenn Dull' **main villain in the series *'Blurry Quad-' these villains are: **'Marblella-' **'Glassion-' **'Pebbline-' **'Basaltor-' *'Shinkatsu' **monsters in the series *'Crashed' **first villain in series *'Ariana' **second villain in series Other Characters Coming Soon Items *'Sparkling Perfume' **the cures' transformation device *'Sparkling Tacts' **the cures' attachment *'Sparkling Guitars' **the cures' weapon Trivia *''Kongouseki Pretty Cure! is the first series had most number of cures' changing forms. *''Kongouseki Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth series had a pink, blue, yellow, & purple in each cures' theme colors, following Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (not including Cure Ace), & HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! in each similarities: **In each cures had same similarities: ***Seki & Tsubomi/Mana/Megumi had also very cheerful, but both are also leaders, their had same appearance, their has same theme color. ***Hana & Erika/Rikka/Hime are their also same theme color but both are beacame friends in lead cure, their had same appearance, & dosen't transforming until the third episode. ***Kira & Itsuki/Alice/Yuko are also same theme colors, but also same appearances, same personalities that can be a talent, & it can learn how to fight as a cure. ***Airi & Yuri/Makoto/Iona had same appearances; both are cold & also want to sweet & smiling, both are also counted in fouth cures (last cure in group), & their had same theme color. **Both are also had baby mascots (Potpourri, Ai, & Bling). **Both are unconfirned and mysterious cure but both are also most powerful (Flower, Ace, Tender, & Crystallius) Reference *'Kongouseki Pretty Cure!' at Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki Note I'm sorry for other users for my series (esp. User:FairySina & User:CureJade2910) for the sharing cure names from jewels. Category:Kongouseki Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:User: LeenaCandy